


The Trouble With Kneazles

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Curse Breaking, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fred Weasley Lives, Fred accidentally watches Hermione naked, Fred is a Kneazle, Frustrated Fred Weasley, Hermione has no idea, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mystery, No Incest, No Twincest, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oblivious George Weasley, Oblivious Hermione Granger, POV Fred Weasley, POV George Weasley, POV Hermione Granger, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Secret Crush, Sexually Frustrated Fred Weasley, Sibling bond, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twin Bond, Twin Shenanigans, accidental nakedness, poly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: Fred gets turned into a kneazle that looks just like Hermione’s familiar. She takes him home instead of Crookshanks and when George moves in because of their shared heartbreak over losing Fred, Fred must do whatever he can to get them to realize he is himself. And also maybe cockblock his brother along the way.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 43
Kudos: 442
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the first two tags. 
> 
> Written for Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!
> 
> Big love over to everyone in the Nook.
> 
> Thank you so much to KoraKwidditch and WordsmithMusings for looking this over before I posted it. They are literally the best friends and betas a girl could EVER ask for. I love you guys. 
> 
> This is just a little idea that's been sticking in my mind and I'm so glad I could write it out for this fest.
> 
> This also fulfills a Bingo Square for me!
> 
> Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020: Square: B5 Fred Weasley
> 
> enjoy~

**The Trouble With** **Kneazles**

_by FaeOrabel_

**Chapter** **One** :

HPOV

* * *

Hermione was running. 

Her breathing was labored, she was screaming but no sound reached her ears, she was covered in dirt and blood — not all her own — and tears streamed down her face. She knew she wasn’t going to reach him in time, and he knew it, too, but he sent her one last smile over his shoulder anyway before falling rock and wall crumbled around him. 

He disappeared from view, and Hermione could do nothing but fall to her knees as one sound finally penetrated her shocked state. 

Screams that were not her own filled her ears now. 

George. 

Hermione sat up in bed, launching a warm ball off her chest, who grumbled at her from his landing place on the floor. 

“George!” she cried out. 

Throwing her covers off, she was up and out of bed, running to the next room before she could even think. 

“George!” she called and slammed his door open. She jumped onto the bed and cradled him into her arms, holding him until his screams subsided and he returned to the land of the waking. 

“Hermione?” he asked softly, his voice muffled and bogged down with sleep that still had him in its grasp. 

“It was just a nightmare, George. It’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay,” Hermione tried to soothe him the best way she could, but she knew it wasn’t only a dream. It was the same one they shared almost every night since the battle. Her’s varied, but whenever she had this one, George did too. 

“But he’s not,” George sobbed, “And he never will be.”

Hermione felt tears roll down her cheeks again as she shushed him and just held his head to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist as tight as he could and his body shook as sobs wracked through him. 

A fluffy orange ball jumped onto George’s bed then. It had no fear as it crawled up his legs and shoved its way between Hermione and George’s embrace. 

“Oh, Crooks. I love you too, buddy,” George sniffled with a watery smile pasted on his face as he took in the cat. Crooks let out a long  _ merr-oww _ , before nuzzling George none too gently.

Crooks had no idea how to be gentle anymore, and it entertained Hermione to no end. Except for when she was woken up by practically getting a black eye out or losing a tooth from a kitty head butt. 

But his utter incompetence at knowing how to nuzzle softly is what finally brought George out of his fog. He chuckled at the cat and laid back with him on his chest. Hermione followed the pair down and wrapped an arm around George’s chest, snuggling into the man’s shoulder as they all slowly fell back asleep. 

George nodded off first, a soft smile still gracing his lips even though the tears had yet to dry. It warmed Hermione’s heart to see him, not fully, but at least mostly at peace.

Fred’s death hit everyone hard — Hermione and George most of all.

Hermione can’t say for sure when it started, but at some point, Fred and George had wormed their way into her life and became just as important to her as Harry and Ron were, if not more so. But she would never acknowledge her feelings for the pair, and now she’d never get to. 

At first, she struggled with liking both at the same time, but one late night confidential talk with Ginny was all it took for Hermione to put those worries aside. 

~~~

_ “My uncles, Gideon and Fabian, shared a girlfriend. I never got to meet the two, nor their intended, but it’s quite common in the Wizarding World for twins. Since they often share magic and all that rot, why wouldn't they end up sharing a soulmate?” _

_ “Soulmate?” Hermione has asked, unsure if her feelings were that deep. _

_ “It’s just what I call it. How could they not be as perfectly matched, as soulmates are, if they both can fall in love with the same girl, and she can love both back equally? Do you think my brothers like you back?” Ginny inquired, passing the stolen ice cream tub back to Hermione, who dipped her spoon in and took out a large bite before passing it back.  _

_ “I don’t think so. I mean, they’ve never shown interest or anything like that,” Hermione shrugged, even though it definitely hurt her heart a little bit to have to admit that out loud. She licked at the glob of ice cream on her spoon a couple of times.  _

_ “Well, don’t give up hope yet. I mean, you saw what happened with me and Harry.” she shrugged, “Maybe you just have to show interest in someone else for them to wake up and realize they like you more than just a best friend.” _

~~~

Hermione smiled softly as she thought back on that day; everything had been so much easier. When she wasn’t scolding the boys for testing their pranks out on first years, she was sending them books and studies on things that would help them advance their creations. 

The only thing that happened that Hermione could’ve ever said that  _ maybe _ the boys liked her back, was when they were all staying at Headquarters that summer.

She had solved a particularly puzzling problem for them one night alone in their room, and Fred had been so ecstatic, he’d straight up kissed her on the mouth. But both boys had been so interested in testing out their new findings, that they went straight to work. They never even noticed as a red-faced Hermione slowly snuck out of their room and went straight to hers. She fell back on her bed that night, giggling like a schoolgirl. 

When nothing came of the kiss, she stubbornly refused to be the first one to acknowledge it. If Fred could act like it never happened, then so could she. 

Sighing once again over her missed opportunity, she ran her fingers through Crookshanks unruly orange fur. The cat purred in its sleep and Hermione finally found peace, snuggling further into George as she dropped off for dreamland. 

There was just one problem.

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

FPOV

* * *

Fred awoke deep in a cave, unsure of where he was, but with the vague knowledge that he was supposed to remember something. Something really important. His head throbbed with the awareness, or maybe it was the fact he might’ve landed on it.

As he tried to stand, he noticed the tunnel either had really tall walls, or he’d been extremely shrunken. 

Looking down at his feet to see if he was closer to the ground than usual, he let out a scream that came out as decidedly  _ not human.  _

Being able to see in nearly no light, he ran towards a dot above him that he hoped was an exit. It took him a couple of tries to get started, not sure how he was supposed to put one foot in front of the other. 

Tunnelling through rock and debris was decidedly easier though, and he finally emerged back inside the castle walls. 

Walls… 

A wall!

A wall was about to crush him when he was hit with a blinding light and catapulted forward down the tunnel he had just emerged from with Percy and George, missing being crushed by mere inches. 

The Battle! Was it still going on?

He looked around and couldn’t hear any sounds that seemed…  _ battle-like _ . He took off at a run, tripping over himself again, unused to four legs instead of two. 

_ ‘Okay, first thing’s first _ ,’ Fred thought to himself, ‘ _ I need a mirror _ .’ 

When he finally found one on a bathroom wall, he stood under the sink and tried to jump up to it. First, he was too short, and his front feet caught the edge, his claws digging into the porcelain as he tried to hold on. The second time, he made it up, but jumped too far so his nose rammed into the mirror behind the sink. Dazed and a bit in pain, he finally looked up into it and was stunned frozen.

He was a cat!

And not just any cat, but a fluffy orange cat with a bottle brush tail that resembled the familiar of one bushy-haired witch he had been working up the courage to court. George and he both figured out, and confessed, their feelings for the know-it-all to each other early on in the trio’s budding friendship. But being unsure what to do, the pair had done nothing at all. 

Not until that one night. 

~~~

_ There couldn’t have been any way she would’ve known that the one book they had looked for all summer was the single book she somehow found and bought for them. Fred’s reaction to her interests in their work had always been surprise that bordered on arousal.  _

_ Fred was attracted to intelligence, and Hermione had plenty to go around.  _

_ So, when she presented the book to them, he stood up off the bed he’d been sulking on, knowing if the twins had just found that book, they’d be able to continue in their trials of their new Daydream Charms.  _

_ Unfortunately, that wasn’t the only thing that had stood at attention, and not knowing anything else other than his sudden and burning desire for her, he grabbed her round the ears and smashed their lips together.  _

_ He’d pulled back almost immediately, but they were connected long enough to feel her body react to him by stiffening and then melting, her lips softer than anything he ever felt.  _

_ George had been right pissed with him for just forcing himself on the girl, though. He could feel it through their sibling bond, and Fred had no clue what to do after that moment of pure excitement. So, he pretended to be so focused on their work that he practically ignored her until she left.  _

_ Fred instantly wished she hadn’t when George had started wailing on him the moment she was gone.  _

~~~

Fred wandered the halls as he got the hang of walking and then running without stumbling, finally reaching the Great Hall. 

There!

His family was clustered together in a large group with Hermione and Harry in the mix. 

They must’ve won because he could see Death Eaters being rounded up and carted off to who knows where. He started walking towards them when he stopped. 

Why were they all crying? Where was George?

_ No. _

Fred ran over to the group of redheads that had their backs to him and shoved his way in between their legs. There on the floor, though, was an empty cot. George leant onto it and cried so hard, Fred thought he might puke. 

“They can’t even find his body!” George sobbed, coughing through his tears. 

“Oh, George,” his little pygmy puff, as he called her in private, fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his twin. 

“What am I going to do without him, Hermione? I don’t think I can live without Fred,” George cried into Hermione’s shoulder and snotted all into her hair. Hermione didn’t seem to mind though, because she just held onto him tighter, her own tears overpowering anything she would’ve or could’ve said in response. 

Wait?

Live without Fred?

_ ‘But I’m right here, George!’ _ He tried to call out, but his voice came out as a series of meows. ‘ _ Oh, right… I’m a fucking cat _ .’

“Oh, Crooks, there you are! You had me worried sick,” Hermione called from her spot beside George and picked him up under his arms. She pulled him into their embrace and Fred just stayed there, unsure what to do. 

_ ‘She thinks I’m Crookshanks. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?’ _

Fast forward three weeks, and Fred still played his part as the dutiful house cat, having moved into an apartment with Hermione in Diagon Alley. A week after Hermione had moved in, though, Fred got the shock of his life when George appeared with two suitcases in tow. 

~~~

He watched from his place on the couch as Hermione led him down the hallway and into “his new room,” he heard her say. 

_ ‘So that’s why she’d been obsessively cleaning all day,’  _ he’d thought to himself, sitting on his spot on the couch.

But why was his twin moving in?

He jumped down from where he lounged and stretched out his body, his claws gripping the carpet as he worked out the kinks. He got the hang of this new body pretty quickly when Hermione had brought him home. 

Following their voices down the hall, he sat at the doorway to the room as Hermione helped him magically unpack. 

“Thanks again for this, Mi,” George said as he sat on the bed Hermione had built just that morning. 

“You don’t need to keep thanking me, George, I really don’t mind. I understand a place having too many memories,” Hermione caressed his cheek and then went back to organizing his twin’s drawers again with a wave of her wand. 

Fred remembered moving into a house before they found their little apartment. It had been a hell of a couple days for his little pygmy puff. Pygmy Puff was actually the reason he and George call her “Mi” instead of “Mione” like Ron seemed to prefer. Everyone thought it was because of her name, but it’s really a shortened version of pygmy. 

_ ‘Merlin, help us if she ever found that out _ .’ 

Fred licked his paw as he watched George smile at her and then lock his gaze onto her bum when she turned around. Fred smirked his little cat smirk. So George  _ did _ still have feelings for the girl — this should be interesting. 

Maybe with the two of them together they could finally figure out he was in fact,  _ not  _ Crookshanks. 

Although, he did enjoy being able to watch her change whenever he wanted to… and nuzzle and paw at her chest whenever he wanted to… and rub his face on her more private clothing whenever he wanted to — his sense of smell was way better in this form, and she smelled like heaven’s ambrosia. 

_ ‘Okay, so maybe it wasn’t all bad being a cat,’ _ he thought to himself.

“Hello there, Crookshanks. Please don’t attack our new housemate,” Hermione said when she caught his eye in the entry to George’s room. 

_ ‘Attack?’ _ Fred thought, ‘ _ Oh yeah, Crooks always hated us _ .’

Well, time to start showing he was definitely not her demon spawn, wherever he was. 

Fred hopped up onto George’s bed and curled up right onto his twin’s lap, shocking the two humans into silence. 

~~~

It’d been two weeks since then, and Fred was still no closer to getting out of this furry body. He tried everything he could think of, guessing this might be like being an animagus. Since he hadn’t even mastered his form before all this, he had no idea how animagi turned back into their human forms anyway. He only knew part of the incantation used, at that. 

He and George had only just started their research when the war fully broke out across Wizarding society. 

He tried everything he could to show Hermione that he was indeed himself as well, but she just brushed off any action that wasn’t like Crookshanks and cooed at him for being so cute. It was rather annoying at times, being a man and never wanting to be called cute for anything. 

Now, they all woke after having spent the night cuddled together in George’s bed after his nightmare. Normally, Hermione would wait until George was asleep and then leave him to himself for the rest of the night; he never had nightmares after a good cuddle with Hermione and ‘Crookshanks.’ Fred also thought it might help that he usually stayed with his twin while Hermione snuck back to her own bed. 

Hermione stretched her body and moaned, her spine cracking back into place. That moan did things to Fred that he didn’t want to think about while in cat form. 

Hopping off George’s chest, he walked onto Hermione’s, crawling up her stomach and licking her chin. A little good morning kiss, like he usually did, even if she didn’t know that’s what he intended. He laid his body between her breasts, cuddling down into her cleavage, as per the small routine he created. She said it was so he could feel her heartbeat like kittens enjoyed doing to their mothers after birth. Really, Fred just liked her boobs. 

Still half asleep, George rolled onto his side and knocked Fred from his perch before circling his arm around Hermione’s waist and pulling her back against himself. 

“Um, George…?” Hermione asked shyly. 

_ What could have her talking in that tone? _ Fred wondered and put two paws on her tummy to see over to where her body was connected to George’s.

_ ‘Oh shit,’  _ Fred chuckled in his head, ‘ _ He’s got a morning stiffy.’  _

And it was pressed right up against Hermione’s hip. There was no way it could be mistaken for anything other than what it was with the position they were in. 

“Hush, ahm comf’table,” George whined and ground his hips against the girl. 

Fred rolled his eyes when Hermione blushed a deep scarlet and gasped in a quiet breath. 

_ ‘Honestly _ ,’ Fred sighed. He leant back on his hind legs and jumped clear over Hermione to land on George’s side, digging his claws in to make sure the bloke was fully awake this time. 

Fred  _ mrrowed _ loudly and angrily when George, in his surprise, chucked Fred off of himself and sent him tumbling onto the floor. 

_ ‘Jeez, thrown by both people in the span of twenty-four hours. I do not appreciate the man-handling in this case, guys!’ _

Fred shook out his fur as he stood up to watch his brother fumble and trip over his words. 

“Oh Godric, I’m so sorry, Mi,” He stuttered. “I was still half asleep and you were so soft and warm and — excuse me, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom now.” 

Fred laughed with little cat snuffles as George rolled off the bed away from Hermione and covered his — rather large — morning wood with a pillow and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Fred hopped back up onto the bed to gauge Hermione’s reaction to his twin’s absolute awkwardness. 

Hermione sat up and giggled, covering her mouth as she looked at Fred.

“What do you think, Crooks? Do you think that was just a bodily reaction or do you think maybe it was for me?” she asked softly so Geroge wouldn’t hear her and ran her fingers down Fred’s body. 

Giving her a loud purr, Fred nuzzled into her side and licked her hand as a sign he thought it was for her. Obviously, she’d have no idea that’s what he meant, so he wasn’t  _ really  _ giving away his twin’s secrets, right? 

“I don’t know. He just hasn’t made a move, and with everything that’s happened, I don’t want to push him or make things awkward, you know? I think I should wait.”

Fred’s ears perked up at that. 

Wait, does Hermione like George? ‘ _ This is brilliant!’ _ Fred shouted in glee in his head. 

“I just wish Fred were still here, then we would be complete,” Hermione whispered and brought her knees up to wrap her arms around them as she stared off into space. 

Fred wasn’t going to let her get sad, not when he was  _ right here _ but unable to tell her. The fact she not only liked George, but him as well, was not lost on him. In his excitement, he forgot completely that he was in a cat’s body. He jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom door, standing on his hind legs to scratch at the wood.

_ ‘Damn, paws!’ _

“Crooks?” he heard Hermione call. 

_ ‘Come on, follow me out here.’ _ Fred thought and scratched louder at the door, letting out loud mews as well. 

The door opened, and George appeared, wrapped in only a towel. He looked down at Fred in confusion. 

“What’s up, buddy?” he asked, and then looked up with wide eyes to see Hermione standing in his doorway, across from him, her mouth agape. 

“Sorry!” Hermione shouted, even as her eyes roved his twin’s form hungrily.

_ ‘Come on Gred _ ,  **_see_ ** _ the way she’s looking at you!’ _ Fred screamed at his twin.

Unfortunately, George just blushed deeply and shut the door before anything else could be done or said. 

Hermione glared down at Fred. 

“What were you thinking, Crooks?” she admonished and then walked past him, down the hall, and to the kitchen. 

_ ‘I was thinking that you have the hots for my twin, you minx _ .’ 

If only Fred could change back, then they could all be together! Now that he knew her feelings, he would never stop trying to get back to being a human. And when he finally did, he was  _ never _ going to give up on courting Hermione with George. 

He’d have to amp up his game if Hermione was ever going to figure this out. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

HPOV

* * *

After that rather awkward morning, Hermione decided to make herself and George a nice English breakfast. She set about cooking in order to forget the way he had felt pressed up against her, or how lovely he looked half-naked and in only a towel. 

_ ‘It’s never gonna happen _ ,  _ Hermione _ ,’ she thought to herself as she began to put food on to two plates. She dropped a couple of scraps down to Crooks, knowing how much he loved people-food now. 

She had tried to feed him what she always had when they moved, but the cat had suddenly decided he didn’t like anything but cooked chicken and salmon. She’d feed him little bites of whatever she was eating and would sometimes have to fight him off whenever he was feeling particularly peckish. He once popped his head in between her face and her food midway to her mouth just so he could have a bite!

George didn’t help the situation, catering to the cat’s every whim ever since moving in. All Crooks had to do was give him a certain  _ look _ and George was putty in the cat’s paws. 

George finally dressed, came out to the kitchen to join Hermione for breakfast, studiously ignoring whatever it was that happened between them this morning. Figures, he’d react the same way Fred did years ago. 

“How about we try flying again today? I know mum wants to see us. We can even bring Crooks to play with the little ones,” George offered between bites, finally breaking the awkward silence. 

Hermione hesitated, but knowing nothing helped the day after a nightmare much like flying did for the redhead, she nodded. “Okay, we can do that after lunch at the Burrow.”

George tried living at the Burrow, but staying in the room he had shared with Fred proved to be just as painful as trying to live in the loft they shared above the shop they built together. 

Hermione and George both knew Molly didn’t exactly like the arrangement, but she dealt with it because she knew it was the best for George. They made it a point to visit whenever possible, like every Sunday for lunch. Visiting didn’t seem to have the same impact on George as living there had, as long as he never went all the way upstairs to his old room. But that didn’t stop him from mostly spending his time outside and allowing himself to be distracted by Bill and Fleur’s daughter, and Teddy Tonks. 

Victoire was only a few weeks old and Teddy was only a couple of months, but once George got to the Burrow every Sunday, he was never without a baby in his arms. Andromeda was thankful for the weekly break and always got a kick out of how mama bear George would get sometimes. 

The only time George ever let the kid’s down was when he was flying, or in this case, teaching Hermione how to fly. 

It was the first time she’d seen George crack a truly genuine smile — when he’d asked her if she would let him teach her. So, much like George now was with Crooks, she was putty in his hands that day and every Sunday after, whenever he decided to break out his old broom and fly around the Burrow. 

Sometimes, Hermione was able to get out of it because the family wanted to play Quidditch, and she often thanked them secretly and profusely when they would offer it. 

Ron was usually her biggest savior in that area. 

While they hadn’t worked out romantically, that one kiss being just a ‘heat of the moment’ type thing, he still remained one of her closest friends. The war had also opened his eyes quite a bit and made him grow up to the point that Hermione felt like she had to get to know him all over again. 

He also constantly made quiet jokes about when George and her would finally get together, to which she often punched him in response. 

Finishing up making plans for the day, like what they wanted to bring to the Burrow for lunch, and shopping they needed to do, they started to clean up their breakfast. 

Hermione gathered the dishes and took them to the sink, running the water and washing them. Once she was done with a dish, she’d pass it to George and he would dry it off with one of their many towels — George really liked decorative towels, but never just using them for decor — and then put it away. 

They were right in the middle of it when their hands brushed and Hermione looked up to meet George’s eyes. Stopping what she was doing, she got caught in his gaze and they just held that for a moment. Hermione thought this might be the moment where George finally wouldn’t ignore what happened this morning. She glanced down at his lips and started slightly moving forward so he could meet her if he wanted to.

A gagging noise behind them broke them out of their trance and Hermione looked back just in time to see Crooks hack up a hairball.

“Oh, Crookshanks!”

Hermione went to clean up the mess and then they got ready to go to the Burrow, the moment with George forgotten.

~~~

When Hermione got dressed in her room, she realized she didn’t know what to wear. She wanted to look nice, so maybe she’d get a reaction from George, but she knew she was going to end up on her arse at some point if they were flying. 

So, she stood in front of her closet in only her underwear, not even in a bra because she wasn’t even sure what kind of shirt to wear. Hands on her hips, as her eyes roved over all of the clothing she had hanging up, she picked a couple of items and paired them together on her bed. She laid them out so she could see sort of what they’d look like together. 

Crooks sat on her bed, atop her pillow, and looked down at the outfits as well. He cocked his head as if he was helping her decide and she giggled at him as he looked up at her. 

“You’re such a smart cat, Crooks,” she smiled at her little furball. 

He meowed back at her and stared at her for a moment; he always seemed so human-like nowadays. Hermione sometimes couldn’t reconcile the cat she bought and spent years at Hogwarts with to the one sitting in front of her now. She watched him shake his little head and then stare at her clothing again. He then got up and stood on one of the outfits. 

A series of meow’s and mews made Hermione think he was trying to tell her this was the outfit she should wear. 

“Are you sure?” Hermione asked, looking at the plum shirt that showed a little more cleavage than she was normally comfortable with. 

Crooks nodded his head and used his nose to push the shirt towards her. 

“Okay, okay, Mr Bossypants. I’ll wear this one,” she chuckled and pulled on the tight jeans and plum shirt, pairing it with a low cut bra so the cups wouldn’t be seen. 

An owl suddenly pecked at her bedroom window, and she turned from the mirror where she was putting a couple sticking charms on the neckline of the shirt so it sat just right without the possibility of any accidents. Walking over to the window, she opened it so the owl could swoop in and drop a letter on the bed. Crooks jumped up to try and catch the owl, but missed, thankfully. 

“Oh, you naughty cat,” Hermione chastised him. She gave the owl a treat and sat on the bed with Crooks so she could put a barrier between him and the owl patiently waiting on top of her desk. 

It was addressed to her in a script that she knew well.

“It’s from McGonagall, Crooks, and you know she would  _ not  _ be happy if you attacked her owl,” she told the cat. He looked properly chastised and sat down out of his pouncing stance. Hermione scratched his head before opening the letter to read. 

_ Miss Granger, _

_ I hope this letter finds you well and you are able to enjoy a peaceful summer. I am here at the school, helping to rebuild in time for the fall. I’d like to re-open on time, but I’m thinking I may have to postpone it for a couple of weeks.  _

_ Would you be interested in returning to complete your seventh year? Depending on how you answer, I may try and create a curriculum for those like yourself to sit their NEWTs properly. Of course, you can always take them at the Ministry, but I’d hate to deprive students of a year to learn everything they need with the help of teachers instead of having to study on their own.  _

_ Kingsley would also like to let you know he’d be happy to hire you without your NEWTs, but I told him you’d make your own decision. Just try and make sure you speak to Harry and Ron as well because Merlin knows what would happen to those two without your guidance.  _

_ Also, I have found your familiar lounging in the kitchens. I’m assuming he found his way there during the battle and the elves kept him properly fed and cared for until now. He really is an easy cat to coddle.  _

_ He is now sitting here in my newly reconstructed office and awaiting his mistress to come and get him whenever you find the time. I am happy to care for him until then, he’s a lovely companion while I work.  _

_ Warm regards,  _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

FPOV

* * *

“What…?” Hermione muttered and looked at Fred, who she was currently petting with one hand. “This letter says… but it can’t be…”

This made Fred’s ears perk up. What could the letter have said to make her look at him like that? He sat up and tried reading it in her lap. 

“Are you not Crookshanks?” Hermione asked him. 

His gaze snapped back to hers so fast he almost made himself dizzy. He started shaking his head enthusiastically. 

_ ‘No! I am not Crookshanks!’ _

This was just the kickstart he needed in order for her to figure out who he really was! He started head butting and nuzzling her, turning around in circles to make pass after pass on her arm. 

“Oh dear, I am so sorry, little one. Have I stolen you from your human?” she asked, worriedly, picking him up under his arms and holding him at face level.

Fred shook his head again. ‘ _ No, I am just where I am supposed to be _ .’

“So, you’re not someone else’s familiar?” she asked, slightly relieved. 

He shook his head again. 

“Do you have a home?” she asked him.

Fred paused… If he said yes, she might try and look for his home when really, his home was right here with her. If he said no, she might give him up to the shelter, and then how would he ever change back? Taking a chance, he nodded his head yes and brought a paw up to touch her nose. He wanted to touch her cheek, but his wrists didn’t turn like that in this form. 

“Oh? Am I your home now?” she giggled at him. 

Fred, relieved, nodded his head profusely. 

“Okay, you can stay here, little cat. Merlin knows you definitely fit in with me and George. I wonder how Crooks will feel about having a brother…” she wondered aloud. 

Setting him back down, she went to sit at her desk and pen a letter back to McGonagall. She gave another treat to the owl along with the letter and watched as it flew off into the distance. 

“I told her we would pick him up tomorrow or the next day. I don’t want to miss lunch at the Burrow and Crooks sounds like he’s in good hands for now. He’s probably gained several pounds if the elves truly coddled him like McGonagall said they did.” Hermione chuckled and shook her head at the thought. “Oh, that reminds me… What should I call you now, little one? Since you’re not Crooks and you’ll be sticking around, you should get your own name.”

Fred tilted his head to the side. ‘ _ How about Fred?’ _ He joked in his head. 

There was a knock at her door and George called through the wood, “Hermione? We should get going soon. Are you decent?”

“Yeah, come on in! I actually have something to tell you,” Hermione said as he opened the door and entered the room. 

Fred watched in amusement as his twin stuttered in his steps when he took in what she was wearing. ‘ _ You’re welcome, Gred _ .’ 

“What’s up, Mi?” George asked and sat on the bed next to him. He idly started petting him and then did that thing Fred hates. He scratched too close to his tail which always made his hackles raise and his stomach swoop uncomfortably. Fred knew he was just toying with him to try and get him to play, so he rolled over quickly and grabbed onto his whole arms with all four legs, biting his fingers playfully. 

“That’s not Crookshanks,” Hermione blurted, watching them. 

George and Fred both froze, George looking down at him while he looked up at George with his finger in his mouth still. 

“Then who is it?” George asked. Fred bit his finger a little harder at this for not knowing it was him. “Ouch, little bugger!”

He picked Fred up like a baby and held him close to his chest so Fred couldn't move. 

_ ‘It’s very emasculating how much I like being held like this _ ,’ Fred grumbled and audibly let out a little complaint. George just chuckled and kept holding him. 

“I don’t know, but he seems to accept this is his home now, so I’d like to keep him if that’s alright. McGonagall just sent me a letter letting me know she had the real Crookshanks still at the castle with her,” Hermione informed George and sat next to them. She rubbed Fred’s belly, but Fred was focused on his twin's gaze finding her cleavage. He snickered to himself. 

“What should we call him, then?” George asked. 

“We can keep him?” Hermione beamed.

“Of course! I love this little dude. And if you’re going to get Crooks back, I’m going to need a cat on my side for once,” George chuckled. 

“Well, then you get to name him,” Hermione smiled and rubbed Fred’s head. 

“How about…” George looked down at him and smiled softly, his eyes going a little watery, “Fred?”

Hermione paused and Fred froze. 

_ ‘Oh please, oh please, oh please, say yes!’ _

“I think that’s lovely, George,” Hermione whispered and put her head on his shoulder, both looking at the cat in George’s arms. 

_ ‘This is way too lovey-dovey, what is with you two today? George gets a stiffy and suddenly you two act all domestic? Wait for me, you buggers!’ _

Fred quickly swiped at George’s nose, making his twin sneeze and thoroughly killing the sad moment. 

_ ‘I’m not dead, you idiots. If you could stop mourning me, that’d be great _ .’

George and Hermione laughed as they let Fred down and gathered everything they needed to shop before heading to the Burrow. 

~~~ 

When they finally got to the Burrow and Fred was let out of what he affectionately called ‘his cat purse,’ he ran into the living room and made sure to rub against everyone he passed. He jumped up onto the couch and looked around at who was there and started planning what mischief he could cause in order for his identity to be revealed. 

He watched as George and Hermione greeted everyone, being passed around the room. When Hermione hugged Ron, he saw her face go red, so he figured his little brother must’ve made another George-comment to her. He rolled his eyes, even if he was grateful for the help. Merlin knew those two would need all the encouragement they could get to come together, and Fred was the only person… cat… whatever, allowed to ruin the moment. 

His mum came bustling out of the kitchen, shouting their names and pulling them both into crushing hugs. 

Merlin, he missed his mum’s hugs. 

He watched as she patted George’s cheek and got misty-eyed; George hugged her again silently, trying to comfort her. Fred meowed loudly in an attempt to bring the attention to him so his mum would know he  _ was right there _ . George and Mum looked over at him and he watched as she gave him a watery smile. 

“Oh you brought little Crookshanks!” Mum exclaimed and waddled over to pick him up for a cuddle.

He nuzzled her cheek and wiped away any wetness with his paws, then licked her chin. 

“Actually, Molly, I just learned that Crooks is back at the castle with Minerva. Apparently, he’s been hiding out in the kitchen with the elves since the battle,” Hermione said and came over to look at Fred in his mum’s arms. 

“Then who is this little guy?” Mum asked, looking down at him. 

“We don’t know, but we’ve decided to keep him,” George shrugged, hanging up both of their coats and passing off the food they’d just bought to Fleur, who gave George a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. It never failed to make his twin blush a little. 

“Have you given him a new name?” His mum asked and kissed the top of his head. 

“Uh, yeah, actually,” George’s voice got small.“I named him Fred.”

His mum got really quiet then as she looked down at Fred. He wasn’t sure how to break the tension this time, but thankfully he didn’t have to.

“Wow, already at the getting a pet together stage, huh, Mione? Sounds like things are getting serious with my brother,” Ron called from the doorway of the kitchen, sneaking a snack before lunch. 

With the tension suitably broken, Hermione chased Ron out to the back garden, throwing her shoes at him and anything she could get her hands on as she went. Everyone laughed at the two friends when Hermione finally tackled him and landed a couple of wails before getting up and helping Ron to his feet. Both were laughing when they entered the room again. 

Everyone sat around the room now, just catching up as Mum joined Fleur in the kitchen. George mentioned wanting to teach Hermione to fly again, and Fred perked up from his place in Ginny’s lap. 

“Looks like Fred wants to watch,” Ginny joked, making everyone laugh except Hermione, who narrowed her eyes at Ginny and stuck out her tongue. 

“If you’re going to do that, please do it before dinner so we can play a pick-up game afterward,” Bill asked as he stood up to usher everyone outside. 

“You’re all going to watch?” Hermione asked, nervously. 

“It’s a nice day out, so we may as well get some blankets and join you outside,” Harry said as if his motive wasn’t just to totally laugh at Hermione’s attempts at flying. 

Everyone grabbed some brooms and some blankets and made their way outside. George, of course, held little Teddy as soon as Andromeda showed up and joined the other two ladies in the kitchen. Andy didn’t always help cook, though, Fred had walked in on them a couple of times just chatting and drinking tea while his mum had a stasis charm on the food. It was sneaky in all the best ways. 

George handed Teddy off to Harry, who sat next to Bill so they could let the babies lay together. Fred followed George over to Mi with a broom, but before he could get her on it, he jumped just the right way to land on the broom floating in the air. 

“Looks like Fred already knows how to fly better than you, Mione!” Ron called with a laugh. 

Hermione was busy lecturing him, but Fred watched as George looked down at him contemplatively. 

_ ‘Come on Georgie, that’s right, follow that little niggling thought _ ,’ Fred tried to send his thoughts to his twin and nodded at him. George shook his head, though, and Fred cursed when he shooed the cat back to the others. 

Hermione then turned to George and they went over everything he’d already taught her about safety and turning. 

Once Hermione took a few turns around the Burrow with George on the back of the broom with her, everyone was called in for dinner. 

Fred followed everyone to the kitchen, and he stationed himself under the table for his offerings. He definitely didn’t miss his mum’s cooking because everyone would always pass him little bits of theirs whenever he came to the Burrow with George and Hermione.

_ ‘Suckers were always putty in my paws _ ,’ Fred thought as he munched on some chicken from Harry. 

Once everyone was done and cleaning up before going back outside, Fred took the opportunity for some more mischief. He ran into the family room where some people sat and talked, and jumped up on the mantle. 

He looked at the photos and little knickknacks his mum had decorated it with, looking for his photo. Once he saw it, he tiptoed over to it and looked straight at George who was calling at him to get down. 

_ ‘Come on, George, take the hint _ ,’ Fred thought as he then pushed his photo off the mantle, letting it crash to the ground. 

“Fred! No! What do you think you’re doing?” Hermione chastised him. 

Fred only watched George, though, as his twin stiffened and his eyebrows furrowed. He ignored Hermione when she picked him up and put him on the ground; he ignored Hermione when she chastised him again and picked up the cracked photo. 

“Oh Molly, I’m so sorry, it’s your photo of Fred,” Hermione apologized. 

“Not a problem, dear, easily fixed,” his mum answered quietly. 

Fred continued to stare at George, who stared back deep in thought. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like the name you chose for him, George,” Ron chuckled and tried to break the tension again. Fred snapped his head over to him and glared. 

_ ‘Don’t make him doubt this!’ _ Fred yelled in his mind, letting out a small hiss. 

“But how would he have known which photo was George and which was Fred?” Ginny asked from where she sat, holding Victoire. 

_ ‘Yes, thank you, Ginny! You always were my favorite sister!’ _

“He probably just thought it was a photo of George,” Harry shrugged and everyone headed outside again. 

Fred rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself as he followed them outside. Then, he saw the chest of Quidditch things and got another idea. 

As soon as Bill opened it to distribute the gear, Fred jumped on his old Beater’s bat and grabbed the loose wrapping in his teeth. He struggled a bit, but he was eventually able to drag the bat over to George’s feet and then sit behind it as he looked up at him. 

“Fred’s old bat?” George asked the cat. 

Fred nodded his head once again. He’d done this once before, but George hadn’t thought anything of it at the time. Now, with everything else Fred had done today  _ and _ his new name, he could see the gears turning in his head. 

Fred meowed several times and hopped around, rubbing himself on George’s legs. 

“Fred…?” George whispered.

Fred looked up at him and started trying to climb his legs. 

_ ‘Yes! Yes, it’s me! I swear if you figure this out, I will never make fun of you again for the rest of my life!’ _

George looked like he wanted to cry or puke, but Fred just stared at him with what could only be described as a kitty smile. 

“I’ll talk to Hermione when we get home, I swear,” George whispered and scratched his head. Fred nodded and went to go lay amongst the blankets from earlier, content that his twin finally,  _ finally _ knew the truth. 

~~~

George and Hermione got home a couple of hours later, arguing as they walked through the door. 

Fred jumped down from George’s arms and hopped over to the couch where he sat expectantly, watching the two of them go at it. 

“I’m just saying, it could be possible!” George exclaimed. 

“And I’m just saying, how would we have not known before now? He’s been here since the battle. I think I would’ve known that there was something unmistakably  _ Fred _ about my cat!”

“But you did! Remember all those observations you made about how Crooks never did this before or Crooks doesn’t like that anymore? He’s been showing us all along! Today is just the first day I put everything together because we can’t fall back on the ‘he’s Crookshanks’ excuse, because  _ he’s not _ !”

Hermione huffed, her arms crossed over her chest and she stared at George for a moment. Fred could see the gears turning in her head as she went over every little thing he did since the battle. Suddenly, she turned scarlet and snapped her head to him. 

“You… you’ve watched me change! You’ve seen me  _ naked _ ,” She yelled the first part, but went extremely quiet on the word naked. 

Fred knew he was in trouble so he laid down and covered his face with his paws. 

“Oh, don’t you act all apologetic now! You’re still in trouble once we figure out how to reverse this!” Hermione shouted and then stormed off. “I’m going into the lab, don’t follow me!”

She slammed the door of the linen closet in the hallway. She had turned it into a space much bigger on the inside with an Extension Charm and used it as a potions lab. Fred was still amazed by all the spellwork she was able to do to make it a suitably vented space in the middle of an apartment. 

Fred peaked out and looked at George. He stood in the middle of the room, looking at where Hermione had disappeared; he just stood there, completely silent for a moment. 

“I think she’s more upset that she didn’t notice, than she is about you being a voyeur…” George whispered to Fred. 

He walked over, looking as if he was exhausted, and sat heavily on the couch next to him. 

“It’s really you?” George whispered, his eyes growing watery. 

Fred nodded and then crawled into his brother’s arms when he opened them for the kitty-shaped man. 

They stayed like that for a while. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

HPOV

* * *

Hermione came out of her lab hours later to a dark flat. She held the potion she made closer to her body and walked back out to the living room quietly to see George and Fred passed out on the couch together. 

She sighed softly; it’s not that she wasn’t happy Fred was alive, she was over the moon but she worried about all of the things she’d said to Fred in confidence. How would this change their relationship? Would the twins go back to ignoring the romantic tension? Would Fred be uncomfortable being her friend?

She didn’t want to lose them. 

It was why she hadn’t made any moves; she’d been too worried about losing them as friends. Putting the thoughts behind her, she walked over to the couch and put the potion on the coffee table. Lightly pushing George farther back onto the couch, she picked Fred up from where they were spooning. She crawled into George’s side, wrapping his arm around her waist and setting Fred on her chest. They were laying much like they had been this morning when they woke up. 

Settling in for the rest of the night, she fell asleep with thoughts of her boys finally whole and complete again. 

* * *

GPOV

George woke up to hands full of soft human. He almost thought maybe Fred had turned back in the middle of the night, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the orange fluffy cat lying on top of a very asleep Hermione. He smiled, this was the second morning in a row that he got to wake up beside her. He may have made it awkward yesterday, but he was determined not to today. 

He gripped her tighter to him and nuzzled his nose into her neck, feeling her soft curls tickle his cheeks. She shifted in her sleep, so he froze for a moment in case she didn’t like that he was holding her so closely. To his surprise, she turned into his embrace so she faced him, making Fred grumble and sleepily drag himself from between them to their feet. He stayed frozen as she wrapped her own arm around his waist and squished herself close to him. George closed his eyes as Hermione then nuzzled him back and ran her nose along his throat. 

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he willed his body not to react when she moaned in her sleep. She puckered her lips and trailed light kisses along his neck. George practically held his breath, but decided he had to wake her up before she continued and he embarrassed himself again. 

He shook her lightly and waited as she stretched and yawned, joining him in the land of the living. She looked up into his face and smiled sleepily and George saw movement out of the corner of his eye as Fred started waking, too. He could see that the twin-turned-cat now sat on the end of the couch near their feet, but he kept his focus on Hermione as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. 

She was positively adorable when she was just waking up and George decided he couldn’t miss out on that anymore. Looking back and forth between her eyes, he bit his lip as her gaze became less glazed. He physically watched her turn shy in his arms as she glanced down at his lips. Smiling softly, George went for it. 

“I think we have to talk, Hermione,” he whispered. 

There was an annoyed, drawn-out meow from his twin. 

“Oh, shut up, Fred,” George rolled his eyes and smirked when Mi giggled. “I can speak for both me and Fred when I say… well, we’ve liked you for a long time. And when he finally turns back into a human, I know he and I are going to want to pursue you. Officially. If you’ll have us.”

There was another meow he took as agreement. 

Hermione was the one to bite her lip this time and, as always, it did funny things to George. When she nodded, George smiled and leaned in. Finally, he kissed her. He’d been waiting to do it ever since Fred got to, and it was everything he dreamed it would be and more. Her lips were softer than he could’ve ever guessed they’d be and she turned to goo in his arms. He was just about to further it when there was another loud mrow from his brother. 

“Alright, alright,” George groaned and sat up, bringing Hermione with him. “Need I remind you, you’ve already gotten to kiss her once?”

Fred rolled his eyes and then glanced pointedly at the potion on the table in front of them. 

“Right, so if I’m correct—”

“Which you usually always are,” George interrupted her. 

“This potion, along with the Animagus incantation, should break the spell and force him back to human form. I’m going off a guess here that the curse on him is a variation of the Animagus transformation, and I’m hoping I’m right.”

“Alright, let’s try it!” George got up off the couch, pulling her up with him and grabbed the potion. “So does he drink it? Or do I dump it on him?”

Fred ambled over to the center of the couch lazily, sitting down and watching them when he was there. 

“A couple of drops on the top of his head should do, and then I’ll say the incantation,” Hermione said, grabbing her wand from her bag. 

“Ready?” George asked.

“Ready.”

He uncorked the vial and slowly turned it over to let out three drops onto the cat’s head. Hermione stood beside him, wand at the ready.

“Amato Animo Animato Animagus!” she exclaimed with the proper wand movements. 

They both took a step back and waited for any kind of reaction.

* * *

FPOV  
  


Fred felt the drops, he heard the spell, and then suddenly his stomach started rumbling. 

It felt kind of like when he turned into Harry with the Polyjuice Potion the summer after Mi’s sixth year. He was then engulfed in an orange smoke and he couldn’t see anything, but he could feel his limbs elongate. His snout turned into a nose and he could physically feel his spine reduce from a tail. The whole process was slightly painful, but he tried not to cry out so his brother and Mi didn’t feel bad. 

The smoke cleared, and he saw it retract into Mi’s wand. Looking down, he heard Hermione gasp and George choke a little. 

He was completely naked. 

And he had an undeniable hard-on. 

Looking up, he saw George’s eyes locked on his face, seemingly in awe they were actually correct and he  _ was _ alive, and Hermione’s eyes locked on his — admittedly sizable — cock. 

Instead of shying away, though, he smirked and spread out further onto the couch. 

“Miss me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

He watched as George let out a bark of a laugh and Hermione’s face turned a pretty shade of pink. Standing up, Fred walked over to her. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to his. 

“Hi,” he whispered and then leaned down to capture her lips. 

Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck as she pressed closer to him, gasping when his cock poked at her stomach. Fred bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around her thighs, picking her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He opened an eye and looked at George, pointedly motioning to the bedroom. George smiled and ran to the room ahead of them; Fred followed, carrying Hermione and devouring her lips with his own. He ran his tongue along her plump bottom lip, requesting further access, and finally tasting her when she granted it to him. 

He moaned in the back of his throat as he entered the room and saw George standing there, already as naked as he was. 

Gripping her hips, he quickly threw Hermione onto the bed, watching as she bounced once. Fred wasted no time in following her down onto the bed and crawling over her. 

“Do you want this?” He asked breathlessly and peppered kisses over her face. 

“Yes,” Hermione whispered back, bringing her arms around him again. 

“Both of us?” George asked nervously.

“Hell yes,” Hermione fixed him with a heated gaze. 

George didn’t need any other encouragement to join them on the bed. Fred scooted to one side of Hermione instead of straddling her and continued to press kisses all over her face. He dragged his lips down her throat as George started to take off her jeans from yesterday, neither of them having changed before going to sleep. 

Fred helped him undress her by gripping her shirt and tearing it over her head. Hermione placed a hand behind his neck and pulled his face back down to hers, kissing him hungrily while Fred reached under her and unclasped her bra, throwing it off along with her shirt. 

Once George shucked her jeans off, he paused and licked his lips, staring at her mostly naked form sprawled out deliciously on his bed. George grabbed one of her legs and started kissing his way up to her thigh, leaving little love bites in his wake. He gave both her thighs five hickeys each and by the time he was on the tenth one, Hermione was writhing and moaning as she kissed Fred. Her hands ran up to his hair and tangled her fingers in it. 

Fred pulled a nipple into his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. George made his way to her center as Fred focused on her breasts and he heard Hermione gasp sharply as his twin finally started licking in between her folds. 

George sucked on her sensitive little bud and brought a hand up to plunge a finger inside her. The tip of his tongue started to press and lick in turns as he pumped his finger in and out of her. 

As far as the twins knew, this was her first time, and they wanted to make it right for her. 

George slowly added a second finger, stretching her to get ready for them. Hermione keened when he started pumping faster, her back arching off of the bed. Fred left a sizable love bite just under her left breast on her rib cage. Smirking at his work, he went back to kissing her and working at her breasts with his hands. 

“Hermione,” Fred breathed against her lips. “Do you want both of us?”

“I already said yes,” Hermione answered and kissed along his jaw in a frenzy.

“No, I mean, do you want _both_ _of us_ ,” Fred pulled back and looked at her meaningfully. 

Hermione stared back, looking gorgeous with her curls spread out underneath her head and her cheeks flushed prettily. 

“And I. Said. Yes,” Hermione enunciated each word, staring into Fred’s eyes with a challenging gaze. 

Fred didn’t think he could get any harder, but apparently he was wrong. 

“George, start working her other area, I’ll take over here,” Fred said, still caught in Hermione’s gaze as his hand traveled down her body and into her pussy. He took over where George left off with two fingers pumping in and out of her. He slowly added a third for good measure and watched as Hermione’s eyes closed and mouth fell open in a silent moan. 

George used the slick already on his fingers as a lubricant and started circling her star with his finger. He made her bring her legs up farther and put them over his shoulders so he could get easier access. Slowly, he pressed against her entrance and stopped at his first knuckles when it was through. 

The twins worked at both of Hermione’s openings, keeping her relaxed in the process until they felt she was fully prepared. Fred laid down on the bed and pulled Hermione on top of him to straddle him, positioning her hips and taking himself in his grip. He pumped himself a couple of times, using Hermione’s essence to make himself slick for her. Holding his cock to her entrance, he watched her face as he slowly guided her down onto him. 

He took in a sharp breath, and wondered if he had hurt her until she let out a deep moan, making his toes curl at the sound. Fred looked at George and nodded, watching his twin get into position behind her. 

Fred desperately wanted to move, but would wait until his twin was seated inside of her as well. 

He glanced in between George and Hermione’s faces as George entered her slowly. Hermione’s eyes popped open and he felt George push inside, the small barrier separating them inside of her. 

All three stiffened when George was finally all the way in and moaned out their ecstasy in stereo. 

Finally, Fred was able to start moving, he and George timing it so that when he thrust in, George would pull out. Hermione looked like she lost her voice as she threw her head back onto George’s shoulder. 

George brought his hands around her body and grabbed her breasts in both hands, the excess spilling out as he kneaded. Fred gripped her hips, helping her ride him as he groaned with each thrust. Slowly, he and George picked up the pace until all three were grunting their pleasure. 

He watched Hermione’s abs clench before he felt her cunt grip his cock. Suddenly, all three cried out their release and collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. 

Trying to catch their collective breath, all that could be heard for a few minutes was heaving breathing in the room. 

Fred was the first to recover as he kissed Hermione’s forehead where she was sprawled next to him, leaning on his elbow as he looked down at the two most important people in his life. 

“So… Who gets to tell Mum?”

George and Hermione’s gaze snapped to his before all of them burst out in loud laughter. 

This was exactly how Fred wanted to spend the rest of his — not furry — life. 

  
  


_fin._


End file.
